


Hell Fire

by LilDevyl



Series: Musical FanFics [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Musical References, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, musical fanfiction, song fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDevyl/pseuds/LilDevyl
Summary: Based on the Rilia @septic-dr-schneep (tumblr) shippings. This time with our favorite villain in the JackSepticeye Community, Anti!Guset Staring: septic-dr-schneep (tumblr) as Dr. Rilia Septic
Relationships: Dr. Schneeplestein/OC
Series: Musical FanFics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917664





	Hell Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This time with our favorite villain in the JackSetpiceye Community, Anti! A little musical fanfic inspired by the WKM video by LIV me Entertain U. Hope you enjoy! A few covers of this song you might like, Caleb Hyles, Jonathan Young, and Peter Hollens.

**JSE Community:**

_Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti  
Beatae Mariae semper Virgini  
Beato Michaeli archangelo  
Sanctis apostolis omnibus sanctis_

Static filled the room announcing it’s owner’s return. Anti glitched into his room in his dimension looking worst for wear. It had nothing to do with his, fight he had with the hero. No, it had everything to do with _her._ Why was feeling like this? He was supposed to break her! Have her be his good little puppet to torment that “good doctor.”

He had her captive. Scared. And yet **. . .** Something in his chest, in him, didn’t want the hero to come and rescue her. Not to have her for more torture and watch as it crumbles the doctor. No, it was something - else.

Anti turned toward the monitors he was using to keep track of everyone. Including their Creator JackSepticeye.

**Anti:**  
_Beata Creator  
You know I’m your most favorite Ego  
Of my videos, I am justly proud_

**JSE Community:  
** _Et tibit Pater_

**Anti:**  
_Beata Creator  
You know I’m so much better than  
The common, vulgar, weak, other pretentious Dark Personas_

**JSE Community:**  
_Quia peccavi nimis_

A picture-perfect hologram of Dr. Rilia Septic dressed in a black dress with her hair done in a neat ponytail, dancing with Dr. Henrik von Schneeplestein dancing together. Laughing, enjoying each other’s company.

**Anit:**  
_Then tell me, Creator  
Why I see her dancing there  
Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul_

**JSE Community:  
** _Cogitatione_

Dr. Rilia sat in a chair across from Chase ready for their secession. She loved helping people and this was the best way to do it.

**Anti:  
** _I feel her, I see her  
The sun caught in her auburn hair  
Is blazing in me out of all control_

**JSE Community:  
** _Verbo et opere_

Suddenly Raila's expression changed. Her smile was now sinister, her eyes were filled with acid green static. She sat there holding septic green strings that were connected to Chase. Turning around to give Anti her full attention, willing to do anything to please her Master.

**Anit:  
** _Like fire  
Hellfire  
This fire in my skin  
This burning  
Desire  
Is turning me to sin_

Anti soon found himself standing in the middle of a never-ending hall full of the JSE Community dress in crimson red cloaks. Anti turned around only to see the other Egos and their Creator Jack blocking his way. But if he continued down the hall with every single member of the JSE Community pointing accusing fingers at him. Then he would be deleted.

**Anti:**  
_It’s not my fault!_

**JSE Community:  
** _Mea culpa_

**Anit:  
**I _’m not to blame_

**JSE Community:  
** _Mea culpa_

**Anti: _  
_** _It is that doctor  
The witch who sent this flame_

**JSE Community:  
** _Mea maxima culpa_

**Anit:  
** _It’s not my fault_

**Priests:  
** _Mea culpa_

**Anti:  
** _If in our Creator’s plan  
He made the Darkness so much  
Stronger than his Ego_

**JSE Community:  
** _Mea maxima culpa_

Anti dropped to his knees. For once he was willing to ask for help to get rid of this burning desire so deep within him.

**Anti:  
** _Protect me, Creator  
Don’t let this Siren cast her spell  
Don’t let her fire sear my flesh and bone  
Destroy Rilia  
And let her taste the fires of hell_

Rilia dressed in a black dress with acid green sleeves, and dark green streaks in her hair walked up to Anti. She was the perfect puppet. She was _his_ perfect puppet.

**Anti:  
** _Or else let her be mine and mine alone_

_Hellfire  
Dark fire  
Now, doctor, it’s your turn  
Choose me or  
Your pyre  
Be mine or you will burn!_

**JSE Community:**  
_Kyrie Eleison_

**Anti:  
** _Creator have mercy on her_

**JSE Community:  
** _Kyrie Eleison_

**Anti:  
** _Creator have mercy on me_

**JSE Community:  
** _Kyrie Eleison_

**Anti** :  
_But she will be mine  
Or she will burn!_

**Author's Note:**

> Now if only I can get my Muse to concentrate on the one thing I need it too, then I’ll be set. Any idea/suggestions on getting your Muse to concentrate on the story you need to be writing? IE finishing a chapter of fanfic you’ve been working on and off for the past couple of months? Oh, well just bringing these little one-shots out until I get unstuck.
> 
> Let me know if you ever want to guest star in a fanfiction, or would like to be tagged.  
> Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
